


Stay Tonight (By My Side)

by sincerelyhwang



Series: sincerelyhwang's not-quite-drabbles [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Seo Changbin is Whipped, changjin are in love, hyunjin is a club dancer, jisung is a bartender, kinda domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyhwang/pseuds/sincerelyhwang
Summary: Changbin pays a visit to his boyfriend at his workplace.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Series: sincerelyhwang's not-quite-drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189169
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Stay Tonight (By My Side)

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to preface this by saying that nightlife is literally Not my scene and I actually dislike alcohol :') so a lot of this fic was me literally questioning my friends (who Are about that life) about what kinds of lights a club has and what a club looks like and how loud one should speak in a club. I tried to make this accurate with the vibes and all but if it isn't then oh well.
> 
> This fic was born because I wouldn't stop looping Chungha's [ Stay Tonight ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YPFIh0dfYfw). Stan a queen and stream her newest [ song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_waD9YW8Pa8) yall!

Changbin takes his ID card back from the bouncer and steps into the club.

He’s immediately accosted by loud, pounding music and flashing strobe lights. There’s already people dancing around him, but that’s not what he’s here for. A quick scan of the room is done before he decides to head to the bar, the object of his interest not around.

Jisung’s the bartender on shift today, and Changbin grins before exchanging small fist bumps with him. “Here for Hyunjin?” he questions as he goes about doing up Changbin’s usual.

“Yeah, have you seen him?”

“Not since I clocked in,” Jisung answers, setting his drink down on the counter before him. “He let me have a sip of his bubble tea before I left to wipe down the mugs.”

Seeing Changbin’s slight frown, he hurries to reassure him. “But you know how Hyunjin is, he usually does his rounds first. Besides, he knows you’ll be at the bar whenever you drop by.”

“Lighten up a little.” Jisung encourages, cutting his sentence short to attend to another club goer. He whips up a Bloody Mary for the patron before turning back to Changbin. “Just enjoy the atmosphere around here, you don’t come down all that much anyway.”

Changbin takes another sip of his whiskey ginger when he finally sees the elusive head of blond hair.

He doesn’t try bothering to get Hyunjin’s attention, knowing that Jisung was right and that he’d eventually make his way over. His eyes continue following Hyunjin’s movements, and he sees the exact moment his boyfriend finally meets his gaze and recognizes him. Hyunjin immediately makes his way over to him, and he can’t help but smile.

Hyunjin all but slinks up to him and invades his personal space, flinging his arms over Changbin’s shoulders and nuzzling into his neck. “You didn’t tell me you were coming!” he squeals, and Changbin can hear the pout in his voice.

“Hi beautiful,” Changbin laughs, his free arm immediately snaking its way around his boyfriend’s slim waist. “How’s your night going?”

“Much better now that you’re here.” Hyunjin beams, his eyes bright underneath the club lights.

Changbin meets Hyunjin’s eyes and is immediately gone.

He’s in love with Hyunjin, and his boyfriend being a club dancer doesn’t change that.

It doesn’t mean that they’re not met with disapproval though. Changbin’s parents are thankfully very understanding, and they shower Hyunjin with love whenever the couple go over for a visit.

His colleagues are much less receptive, and a lot of them actually avoid him after they find out that the pretty blond who they see waiting for him to knock off on some days dances at nightclubs for a living.

But it’s okay. Because he’s the only one in here who knows the Hyunjin who wakes up in his bed every Sunday morning, bleary eyed and whining for pancakes. The only one who knows the Hyunjin who obsesses over the latest video games and imitates animal crossing character voices for fun. The only one who knows the Hyunjin who hides in a dark room and cries after a phone call with his parents who disapprove of his career choice.

The only one who Hyunjin loves. And that’s enough for him.

“Hey babe,” Hyunjin interrupts his internal thoughts, nudging his nose into Changbin’s cheek as though to poke him out of it. “How long will you be staying tonight?”

“I haven’t actually thought about it,” Changbin teases with a grin. “How long do you want me to?”

“Liar,” Hyunjin accuses. “You always plan your visits, even down to the hour you leave.”

“You’re not wrong, but I was serious when I asked you what time you wanted me to stay till.”

Something in him melts when he sees Hyunjin’s face soften at the question, and he squeezes Hyunjin’s waist tenderly. Changbin knows Hyunjin usually likes hugs from him whenever he visits, as they help keep him warmer due to the lack of clothing.

“Would the end of my shift be too long for you?”

“Nothing is ever too long for you love, you know I’d wait a lifetime if I had to.”

Changbin laughs when Hyunjin wrinkles his nose at the cheesiness, but they have matching fond smiles after the laughter resides.

“I need to start moving around again soon babe, but I’ll try to come back more.” Hyunjin promises earnestly. Changbin drops a light kiss on his forehead as his way of reply, an unspoken assurance in the act.

“Macdonalds before we head home?”

“You got it.”

They share a final quick kiss to the lips before untangling themselves from each other, and Changbin sends his boyfriend off back to his work with a quick slap to the ass. Hyunjin sends him a quick wink before making his way back into the crowd, and Changbin tries not to stumble into people as he tries to wipe the sappy smile he knows he has on his face.

He sees Jisung’s sly grin even before he got up close to the bar.

“Some water would be nice, I don’t wanna get drunk and all now that I’m waiting for Hyunjin to knock off from work.”

He ignores Jisung’s teasings as he settles into his seat back at the bar, a sense of calm overtaking him as he lets the surrounding music ebb a little into him. There’re still a few more hours till the end of Hyunjin’s shift, but it’ll all be worth it once he sees his boyfriend again after all the lights die down and with the glitter wiped off.

Later after their late night snack and a shower, Changbin slides into bed with a sleepy Hyunjin and presses his last kiss of the night to Hyunjin’s cheek. Hyunjin dozes off wrapped around him and Changbin briefly basks in the warmth before letting himself drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> When will I ever stop writing romance and start focusing more on plot.
> 
> This was my first fic that actually had a setting and had more mature(?) themes so wew was it an experience trying to write it but I'm glad I did.
> 
> It's not mentioned but Hyunjin does club dancing for a living because he enjoys the empowerment he feels from it, changjin met when Changbin was just a regular patron at the club and they hit it off really well (Hyunjin's ideal type physically is strong beefy men). Changbin gets his number and they go on several dates where Hyunjin discovers that this strong beefy man is also emotional and sensitive and empathic aka a perfect match for his emotional ass, so they just slip into establishment real smoothly. They've talked about Hyunjin's job and Changbin is okay with it, he knows Hyunjin won't cheat on him and respects his boyfriend's love for his job. Oh yeah, they also live together. Hyunjin picks Changbin up from work on his rest days and Changbin occasionally visits his boyfriend at the club whenever he's not too tired and feeling up for it.
> 
> In conclusion I want my own Seo Changbin.
> 
> You can find me on twitter [ here ](https://twitter.com/sincerelyhwang?s=20)


End file.
